mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Crater
Fire Crater '''is the 12th course in Super Mario New Star, and is the second level located in the final part of the castle. When Mario enters the key door, look for the portrait of the flaming landscape with the scorched ground in one of the corners of this room. As the name suggests, this level is a mountainous lava level. The interior crater is made up of various islands, all separated by the lake of lava that flows throughout the stage. Most of the bigger sections have giant mounds of lava or various ruins on them. There is an island with ruins and an opposite on the other side with a brown arch and tall rocks, both of which can be climbed to reach various locations. There is also an underground section, which is reached by going down a giant hole on the island with the ruins. Under the crater is a small path with a couple of bricks of the ruins above floating in the lava. At the end is a pipe which leads to a small ledge high above the stage. The crater is surrounded by a steep brown hill. '''Levels Star 1: The Lava Peaks ' The star name is misleading! '''I know it is tempting to try to grab the various silver stars that can be seen when Mario enters the level, but this is not possible until a later mission. In this mission, Mario must utilize warps to reach a high ledge. When Mario explores the level, he will come across a pink bob-omb buddies which explains that "the lava peaks have warps on them". By "lava peaks" it is talking about the lava mountains that are in the middle of the lower islands. Walking around them, Mario will find a low indent on one of them on an island with a "!" box in the corner. Standing in the center of it will warp him to onto another peak near the top. Don't go for the silver star, and jump to the other ledge. Standing on this one warps to another peak, with a small tunnel running through the middle of it. Drop down into the tunnel and stand in the middle to be warped to a high platform. Now, this star is actually in the middle of the pit. The thing is, Mario can also long jump to a high platform with a "!" box which contains another star. So make sure you grab the one in the lava pit, and not the platform. Alternatively, Mario can find the peak with the tunnel in it and just wall kick or lava bounce into it and warp directly to the star. '''Star 2: The Crater's Fiery Core' Mario must travel through the underground area of the crater. Look for a giant, circular hole near one of the peaks. It is located on the island with the brownish brick ruins. Jump down this in the direct center to reach the core. The core consists of a bunch of rectangular platforms in a very narrow passage. Long jump from platform to platform, avoiding the bullies (and the single Fly Guy if it doesnt kill itself), until you reach a "!" box at the very end. This contains a shell. Weave around the ruins and then carefully jump over the jumps in the path until you reach the end. After is a very long spiral to the pipe at the top. This pipe leads to a high area with a small pit of lava with a silver star in it, and the actual star. Alternatively there is a brown slope which can be Slope Kicked up to skip this entire thing. It is located behind the island with the brown ruins. Since you have to come up here multiple times, this is very helpful. Star 3: Upon the Rocks The Star name is misleading! '''Mario must use a shell to find a star in a tunnel of lava. The star name tell Mario where to find the box which contains the shell, as it is on the island with the high rocks. Head to the brown arch and start to ascend the many rocks. Mario will need to eventually flip onto the arch and long jump to the higher one with the shell in it. Now Mario must use this shell to get to the other side of the level. This is harder than it sounds, as, unless he somehow manages to not go into the lava, he must navigate around the middle ruins. There are very small passages he can take and in addition there is moving fire that can knock him off the shell. In the tunnel is a hole which brings Mario to the star (try not to hit the side when going down!) '''Star 4: 5 Special Stars Requires Metal Cap! '''Mario must now collect the 5 silver stars that were taunting him the entire time. For this mission only, a metal cap appears on the central platform. Also to note, for the stars on top of the lava peaks, the bouncing is very weird, as when Mario nears the top, he will stick to the lava instead of bouncing, which makes it easier to hit the stars most of the time. Their locations are as follows: # On top of one of the Lava Peaks # On top of one of the Lava Peaks # On top of one of the Lava Peaks # Down a side path of lava # In the small lava pool at the top of the level where Star 2 was located. When Mario collects all 5, the star appears under the arch. '''Star 5: Near the LavaFall Mario must get to a floating platform in between the platform with the high rocks and another island. There are many ways Mario can get to this star. The supposed intended way is to climb the rocks, then long jump into the lavafall, and lavabounce to the platform. Another way is to get to where Star 1 was located and long jump from there. A third way is to use the Metal Cap while in Star 4. Star 6: Molten 8 Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins in the crater. The Metal Cap from Mission 4 reappears to make getting the coins easier, though it is not required. None are underground at all. Their locations are as follows: # In a pit in the middle of the starting platform # On top of a pit of lava in front of the Red Coin Star spawn # On the side of the tunnel which leads to Star 3 # The outer rim of the pit which leads to the underground. # In the middle of two long pillars of the ruins # At the very top of the ruins # On the steep brown slope leading to the upper rim of the crater (Slope kicking is advised unless you want to go through the entire underground area) # On top of the Arch When Mario collects all 8, the star appears in front of one of the lava peaks. Enemies * Bully Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Music-Donkey Kong